


Blue boy

by voltronpaella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronpaella/pseuds/voltronpaella
Summary: based on this work by waffle-walks on tumblr: https://waffle-walks.tumblr.com/post/162477671358/experimenting-with-brushes-3-pls-dont-repost





	Blue boy

**Author's Note:**

> based on this work by waffle-walks on tumblr: https://waffle-walks.tumblr.com/post/162477671358/experimenting-with-brushes-3-pls-dont-repost

Hunk felt a force slam into his side, stumbling before turning to what– who– had hit him. “Hey, watch– Lance, oh my god! No!” He gasps as he watches in horror, seeing the Cuban stumble back, hands pressed to the new wound on his stomach.

“Q-Quiznak, Hunk… You need to… Pay more attention…” He murmurs before collapsing onto his knees, falling back into Hunk’s awaiting arms.

“Lance, buddy, you gotta stay with me, okay?” Hunk’s voice trembled as he gazed down at the blue paladin, his dark eyes filled with worry.

Blood gently seeped through the cracks in Lance’s armor and began to pool beneath him, crimson red against the yellow of the planet’s soil. Without thinking his hands pressed on top of Lance’s on the wound and made him cry out in agony.

The stench of burnt flesh and melted plastic hit his nostrils along with the metallic iron of the liquid, nearly making Hunk gag. But he stayed strong for his boyfriend. “It’ll be okay, I promise. I promise baby, I’m right here. Don’t you dare close your eyes on me.”

Tears flowed freely now as their hands interlocked and he gave it a hard squeeze, Lance barely able to give his own in response. “I love you, Lance, you can’t die here. We have so much left to do.”

“Hunk,” He manages to rasp out, a small smile at the corners of his cracked and dry lips. He gave a weak cough and spat some blood into his glove before continuing. “I love you too dude, but you need to calm down, okay..? You’re rambling, you’re gonna give yourself a panic attack.”

Hunk’s gaze and form softened a bit at this as he cradled Lance even closer, sighing a bit. “Jesus.. Even while you’re bleeding out on the ground you’re still the one to comfort me.” He mumbles with a shake of his head, seeing Lance laugh before wincing and letting out a deep breath.

“It’ll be okay… I know it hurts, Keith’s on his way right now with Red, Coran has a pod ready, you’ll be as good as new.” He comforts the other boy after a small pause, pressing a kiss to the back of the hand he was holding. “Just hold on a little longer. Do it for me.”

Lance nodded, but even simple motions like those were soon followed by groans of pain as he grew sleepier and his lids grew heavier. “Hunk, if I… If I don’t make it out of this, I… Just know th-that.. That I love you, okay? I never… Ever stopped loving you.”

Gently Hunk cupped his boyfriend’s face and pressed their foreheads together, the Cuban’s feeling much clammier due to the still escaping blood and open wound. “Don’t say things like that, you idiot…” He mumbles, gripping his hand to his chest.

He listened to Lance’s ragged breathing for a moment in the silence, praying for Keith to get there on time before gently pressing their lips together. He didn’t know if he’d ever get to kiss him again.

That thought scared him more than anything else.

“I’ll always be here for you babe… Just a little longer. Hold on for me, hold on for your boyfriend.” He whispered, watching Lance’s lashes flutter before his lids fell shut. He could still see him breathing, still see the way his chest rose and fall gently despite his cold hands.

He felt more than saw the red lion land, quickly scooping the unconscious boy into his arms and racing to the awaiting ship. It took only moments for him to sit with Lance in his lap, cradling him tightly.

“Just hold on…” He whispers gently, feeling tears dripping down his cheeks while warmth seeped into his own armor. It made his heart race with worry, pressing down on the wound. “Hold on for me, baby boy… Please… I can’t lose you..!”

Hunk was nearly hysterical by the time they landed in the hangar and he raced out to the med bay, rushedly helping Coran strip Lance from his armor.

The usually happy, bright boy looked so pale and dull as he lay their, gorgeous blue eyes shut as shallow breaths forced his chest heaving up and down. The fact that he didn’t stir as he and Coran jarred his body and manipulated his limbs, removing melted plastic and the skin tight suit underneath before pushing him into the ready pod, was extremely worrying.

As Lance sat there sleeping, healing, all Hunk could do was stare at his vitals and pray, not leaving the bay for hours at a time. “Please wake up soon, okay?” He murmurs to the other, pressing his forehead against the glass.

“I can’t go much longer without holding you. I miss you so much. We all do. 

“Get well soon, my blue boy.”


End file.
